


Lipstick

by Hangmans_Radio



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hangmans_Radio/pseuds/Hangmans_Radio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(All porn, mostly no plot)<br/>Frank and Gerard have a system. If Gerard's wearing the dress, it means he wants to be dominated. Frank may not consider himself the type of man to be into cross dressing, but when Gerard dolls himself up its impossible to say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lipstick

“Don’t you look pretty…? Turn to the mirror, tell me how pretty you look.”

“I look pretty…”

“How pretty?”

“Really pretty.” 

“Good.” Frank leant back in his seat and clasped his hands over his knees. “Say it again, but look at your reflection this time.” A hint of sarcasm leaked into Frank’s voice, when Gerard glanced at him in the mirror he could see that he was looking unimpressed and he blushed, obediently turning his gaze to his own reflection.

“I look really pretty.” He whispered, meeting his own eyes and staring as if in amazement at his hazel irises swirling with anxiety and a hint of excitement. 

Frank nodded and allowed a hint of a smirk to tug at his lips, not saying anything as he let Gerard have a moment to stare at himself. His hair was brushed and straightened, falling sleek and glossy to his shoulders with a few locks swept back off his face and secured with a diamond pin. His makeup was perfectly immaculate as usual, black eyeliner, mascara and deep red lipstick. His outfit consisted of a tiny black dress, sleeveless and ridiculously short, clinging to the contours of his body. This was matched with thigh high fishnet stockings, black heels and the black collar of ownership that he had been begging Frank for all year before finally receiving it as a Christmas gift. 

Gerard looked more than just pretty, he looked gorgeous. He was nothing short of stunning, perfectly put together and beautifully seductive. 

“Come over here.” Frank commanded softly, Gerard turning and slowly strutting over to him with an innocent look on his face. Frank knew better than to fall for those big, shining eyes, but it still got his cock stirring in interest. 

He had never put himself down as the type of guy who was into cross dressing, he had nothing against it but it just wasn’t his thing. But when Gerard had quietly revealed to him through tears one night that he secretly wore dresses sometimes Frank had been eager to see; and when Gerard had first stepped out in a red pencil dress it had only been a matter of minutes before Frank had him bent over the desk, his skirt hitched around his waist as he took him hard and fast. 

Since then this sort of thing happened mostly on a monthly basis. Gerard was still a little shy to wear his dresses around Frank even though he knew he liked them. Frank never pushed him into it, he was quite happy with their sex life as it was before, but as time went by and they grew closer Gerard had turned out to be quite the submissive. It turned out he was most satisfied when he was all dolled up and Frank was dominating him like this. Frank had never put himself down to be an overly dominant guy either, but its funny how things change when you meet the right person. 

“Stop.” Gerard halted in front of Frank, his legs nearly touching Frank’s knees as he stood in front of him where he was sitting on the desk chair he had taken out of their study. “Let me look at you.”

Gerard obediently stayed still and fixed his gaze straight ahead as Frank looked up and let his eyes roam over him. Gerard’s skin crawled to be stared at so closely, still feeling a little self-conscious whenever he wore his dresses even though he loved them. He knew Frank was only doing this to make him squirm.

“Mm… Nice. Very nice.” Frank purred, sliding his hands up the sides of Gerard’s thighs to rest on his hips and then pull him firmly down into his lap. Gerard almost stumbled and quickly placed his hands onto Frank’s shoulders, gripping tight as he straddled his lap. 

A soft pink blush made its way to Gerard’s cheeks as he avoided Frank’s gaze, conscious of his erection straining against the lace panties he was wearing, his legs spread wide to accommodate both Frank’s legs and the width of the chair. Gerard felt dirty and exposed and so, so turned on. 

“This is a pretty dress…” Frank purred, fully in character just like Gerard liked him. His hands skated further up his hips, dragging the hemline of the dress up just a little, revealing the lace around the top of the stockings. “Oh…” Frank’s lips quirked into a smirk as his movements caused the fabric of the dress to tighten around Gerard’s front and reveal the outline of his erection. “Mm, wearing this pretty dress getting you turned on Sugar?”

“Mhmm…” Gerard blushed fiercely as he nodded, squirming slightly in Franks lap. 

“Tell me.” Frank ordered, moving his hands down to hoist the hemline of the dress up a little more and then brush his thumbs against the stocking’s lace. 

Gerard’s cheeks flamed and he turned his face away for a moment, too shy to say it. Frank squeezed his thighs in warning and looked up at him with an expecting look on his face. A look was all Gerard needed to open his mouth and give him what he wanted. “Wearing this dress is turning me on.” He breathed, his voice husky with lust.

“I bet it is.” Frank smirked, going back to his admiring as Gerard gripped his shoulders and quivered lightly in his lap. 

Gerard loved when Frank got into character and treated him like this. As a rule Frank was a doting and gentle lover, but Gerard didn’t always want that. But putting the dress on now had become a sort of code between them; Frank understood that if the dress was on then gentle sex was off the cards. Gerard loved that, he loved that Frank really understood. He knew what Gerard wanted when he wore a dress, and he knew that Gerard didn’t wear the dress because he wanted to be a woman. That had been a common misunderstanding with past people Gerard had told. He felt no desire to be a woman, he didn’t even identify as a woman, he just really liked dresses…

“You look really fucking hot right now.” Frank growled, his own cock fully hard and throbbing in his jeans. He loved seeing Gerard like this, loved seeing him so eager and desperate. “You want me to fuck you in your dress Sugar?”

“Nnghh yes…” Gerard groaned, just the words alone creating a tugging sensation in his balls that made his cock throb. “Please Frankie…”

“Yeah…” Frank breathed, leaning up to fist a hand into Gerard’s soft hair and pull lightly. “Wanna fuck you… M’gonna fuck you so hard.” He promised darkly, starting to lose control as his own desire became too much to ignore. He knew Gerard liked him calm and collected, but it was near impossible to be like that when he wanted him so bad.

“Nngh, Frankie…” Gerard groaned, tilting his head back to try and relieve some of the pressure from Frank’s hand pulling his hair. “Want you so bad…”

Frank bit his lip hard, resisting the urge to lean up and just kiss Gerard for all he was worth. He wanted to kiss him all night and wrap him in his arms, but that was too much like lovemaking and he knew Gerard wanted something different; who was Frank to deny him?

“Can you feel it Sugar?” He purred, pulling on Gerard’s hair to make him tip his head back even more, exposing the length of his pale throat. The black leather collar around his neck made a sharp contrast against his skin and when he swallowed the metal ring attached to it clinked quietly. 

“Mmm… Can you feel how hard you’ve made me?” Frank smirked, leaning up to sink his teeth into the base of Gerard’s throat and suck hard. Gerard gasped and moaned loudly in surprise, his body tensing and then shaking as one hand automatically dipped down to press against Frank’s cock through his jeans to see for himself exactly how hard he was.

“Oh God…” Gerard gasped, his vocal chords vibrating against Frank’s tongue as he licked a wet path up Gerard’s throat to bite at his chin before he drew back and let go of his hair. 

“Get on your knees.” He demanded, his tone firmer than ever as he fell back into character. He didn’t even feel like he was acting anymore. He wanted Gerard to do as he said and he wanted to dominate him. As time had gone on and he’d grown more confident in it Frank had come to find that he really did enjoy holding power over his lover when they played this game.

Gerard’s eyes fluttered and he glanced down at Frank for a moment before he nodded and slid off his lap, getting to his knees as gracefully as any woman without saying a word. Frank’s heart picked up in its pace as he looked down at his lover, fisting his hand back into his glossy hair and knocking out the diamond pin as Gerard leant forward to press his open mouth against the outline of Frank’s erection against his jeans.

Frank bit his lip hard to hold back his moan, forcing himself to keep his eyes open and watch as Gerard huffed hot air through the denim and sucked against the length of his shaft. He didn’t waste any time in undoing the button and zipper with his teeth, a skill Frank still didn’t know how he managed so effortlessly, but then his erection was free and all coherent thought was gone.

“Mm…” Gerard opened his eyes half way and gazed through his lashes at Frank’s cock as he pulled it free from his jeans and pumped the shaft a couple times with his hand. The head was already shiny from smudged pre cum, the foreskin drawn back to expose the glands. Gerard couldn’t wait to taste it.

“Fuck…” Frank couldn’t help but curse as he gripped Gerard’s hair tighter and squeezed his eyes shut for a second when a hot, wet tongue lapped against the tip of his cock. He felt hypersensitive already, his body completely wired by the whole situation. His body was also fully aware after five years of being together just how good Gerard was at sucking cock and the thought alone was getting him hot.

Gerard glanced at Frank’s face for a moment before he closed his eyes and focused on doing everything he could to drive his lover wild. He loved when Frank took control, but he also liked making it difficult for him by doing what he knew he did best. 

With one hand wrapped firmly around Frank’s base and the other fondling his balls Gerard wasted no time in sucking the head into his mouth before clamping his lips around the shaft and sliding slowly down. He felt Frank’s body tense and his cock pulse, though he managed not to release a sound. Gerard’s spine tingled, knowing Frank was deliberately trying to keep quiet and he worked to make him moan.

Frank took a long, deep breath as Gerard swallowed him down agonisingly slowly. He managed to compose himself just enough to open his eyes again and look down at his lover sucking his erection into his mouth. The sight of his shaft, veins straining, disappearing between those scarlet painted lips was positively obscene and Frank felt as if he was about to cum then and there. 

Gerard looked up at his lover, gazing at him with somehow still innocent eyes despite having a cock in his mouth. He twisted his hand firmly around the base, squeezing and pumping as he dipped his head back and forth, sucking all the while. He had never been one to enjoy a slow build up, whereas Frank could tease him for hours Gerard enjoyed simply getting down to it and making Frank cum as quickly as possible. 

“Nngh… Fuck….” Frank was unable to hold back his words any longer, he wanted to just throw his head back and moan for all the street to hear but he managed to contain himself, he wasn’t about to slip out of character so easily.

Frank found it sort of ironic that they lived in such a respectable neighbourhood, that all their neighbours ever saw of them was the cutesy gay couple who would step out in their matching bathrobes to collect the morning paper from the lawn. They had the white picket fence and everything… the neighbours probably thought they spent their evenings watching chick flicks and having popcorn fights when in fact Gerard was cross dressing for the sole purpose of making Frank throw him round the room and fuck him senseless. It made the whole situation just that bit more exciting, that bit more dangerous.

“Fuck… Fuck, you suck my cock so good Gee…” Frank groaned, his voice strained as he tipped his head back and pulled hard on Gerard’s hair. The older man made a soft noise of delight, sending vibrations through Frank’s tip before Gerard was lathing his tongue against it. Frank’s cock gave an almighty throb in response and he knew that he was close. 

“A – Agh! Fuck… M’gonna cum.” He groaned, fisting his hand further into Gerard’s hair to keep him pinned down. “Want you to take it…” 

“Mmm…” Gerard tensed his body on instinct, leaning forward and relaxing his throat as much as he could to take more of Frank into his mouth. His tongue flicked and rubbed all over Frank’s shaft as he pumped his base more vigorously, his other hand squeezing and kneading his balls as he felt his cock twitching and jerking in his mouth. He wanted Frank to cum, he loved knowing that he was the one to make him climax and he made soft whining noises around his erection until finally Frank tensed and arched his back, cumming into Gerard’s mouth.

“Ah… Fuck…” Frank gasped, breathing heavily as he came harder than he had expected, feeling utterly spent as Gerard nudged his tongue repeatedly against his fraenulum to milk his orgasm and empty him of every last drop. By the time he had finished spilling over his tongue he felt exhausted and he groaned as he pulled Gerard off his softening erection. 

“Mmm…” Gerard blinked innocently up at Frank, his red lipstick smudged around his lips as his tongue darted out to lick away any cum that had spilt from his mouth. His hair was a mess from Frank’s hands and his eyes were watering from holding back the need to choke. He looked utterly debauched but it was clear he was still raring to go. 

“Christ Gerard… I… I need a minute.” Frank gasped, running his hand over his face and then into his hair as he slumped in the seat, his legs splayed apart with his wet cock now limp outside his open jeans. A strip of skin was visible on his midriff where his shirt had risen up just a little and Gerard’s mouth watered as he looked at him and ached to get his lips all over him again. He felt quite smug that he had managed to turn Frank into a puddle of ecstasy, sometimes he could cum into his mouth and still be fully hard afterwards, seeing him so spent now was making Gerard struggle to contain his smirk. His own cock was still aching with the need to be touched, but he knew that their night was far from over and that Frank would get it up again in no time.

“Right… Right… Okay…” Frank cleared his throat and swallowed thickly, his hands feeling weak as he tucked himself back into his jeans but didn’t bother to zip them up. He took another second to arrange his thoughts and get back into character, looking to the ceiling until he was ready and when he next turned his gaze on Gerard his eyes were darker than ever. 

“Get up.” He ordered, a flash of excitement crossing Gerard’s face before he slowly rose to his feet. He was always taller than Frank but in his heels the height difference was ridiculous, but Frank didn’t care. He got to his own feet and looked up at Gerard, smirking as he cupped his chin and ran his thumb beneath his lower lip, smearing the already smudged lipstick even further. “God, you looked like such a pretty slut with my cock in your mouth.” He breathed, Gerard’s eyes growing shadowed with lust. “Did you like sucking my cock Sugar?”

“Mhmm….” Gerard practically moaned, nodding his head just a little. “I loved it.”

“Yes you did…” Frank smirked, his eyes roaming down over Gerard’s body again before he released his chin and took a step back. “But now it’s my turn. Go stand by the bed, put your hands flat on the mattress and spread your legs for me.” He commanded, his tone making Gerard’s whole body crawl with lust and a little shame. He loved when they did this, but it really did make him feel like such a slut. Sometimes he wasn’t sure if that turned him on even more or not. Either way he didn’t waste a second to carry out Frank’s instructions, turning away and squeaking in shock when Frank sharply slapped his ass before nudging him forward. 

Gerard tottered towards the bed on his heels, his ass stinging in a pleasant way. He felt almost dizzy as he leant forward and placed his hands on the mattress, supporting his weight as he bent over and spread his legs as wide as he could. The dress couldn’t stretch that far and so it slid up instead, the hemline now against his lower back, exposing his ass clad in the lacy underwear, his cock hanging heavily between his legs supported only by the thinnest stretch of lace. 

Frank laid his hands on his hips and walked slowly towards the bed, observing Gerard from all angles and making him wait, exposed and trembling until he had taken his fill. The sight of his lover all spread out and hard for him was making Frank feel turned on again, though his cock was still too sensitive to get hard it did swell just a little. He was sure that by the time it came to fucking Gee he’d be fully erect once more.

“You look really good like this you know…” He whispered darkly, still keeping a small distance away from the older man so he could continue to stare at him as he strolled casually from side to side. “I bet your cock is just leaking inside those pretty little panties…” 

“Oh fuck, Frank please…” Gerard groaned, nudging his hips forward in the hopes the lace would provide some friction against his aching cock. He was dying to be touched, he didn’t care where, he just needed to feel Frank’s hands on him. “Please… Please it hurts so bad…” He gasped, already knowing Frank wasn’t going to fall for that. 

“Ah ah ah, I’m not done looking at you yet.” Frank smirked, hands still firmly planted on his own hips. “I didn’t tell you, you could beg.” He added in a soft growl, taking a step forward to swat Gerard’s ass again, harder this time so that the sound of the slap seemed loud in Gerard’s ears. He yelped on instinct although it didn’t really hurt and his cock twitched and leaked inside its lace prison. 

“Fuck…” He gasped, squeezing his eyes shut and tensing his body to try and stop himself from shaking so much. He wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to be able to last without some sort of relief. 

“As I was saying…” Frank continued to pace slowly just a couple feet away from Gerard, all the time staring at his body leant over the bed. “You look so good in that dress and those shoes… Mmph, those stockings of yours are really doing it for me too.” Frank moved a hand into his jeans to adjust his cock, feeling how it was almost half hard already. “Yeah… I’m gonna push that dress right up and I’m gonna fuck you into the mattress. Would you like that Sugar?”

“Yes…” Gerard practically hissed, pushing his ass out in invitation, trying his hardest to tempt Frank to close the gap and touch him. 

“Mhmm…. Yeah you would…” Frank agreed, stepping closer to Gerard and finally laying his hands against his ass. 

His touch was light, his hands gentle as he caressed the older man through the panties. He squeezed each cheek gently, smoothing the heel of his palms against the curve of his backside and feeling the contrast of lace and skin against his hands. He couldn’t keep his eyes off Gerard, watching in quiet adoration as he massaged and kneaded his ass before gently pulling the cheeks apart. The lace obscured his view but he could still just about see his hole between his cheeks, the sight making Frank’s whole body ache to be inside his lover. But his own erection still had a way to go. 

“God you’re so fucking gorgeous.” He growled, releasing Gerard’s ass and leaning over to grab the hem of his dress and slide it up his back. Gerard tensed and then shook in response, his body hypersensitive and every little thing was making him even more turned on. He didn’t know what Frank planned to do next, whether he was going to tease him some more or just fuck him straight away, but the waiting was killing him.

Frank slid his hands down Gerard’s sides, his fingers splayed out so that his thumbs dipped into the groove of Gerard’s spine. He stopped just above his thighs and squeezed gently, dipping his thumbs into the dimples of his lower back before he dragged his hands down his thighs, dropping to his knees as he did so.

When Gerard became aware that Frank was kneeling behind him his breathing grew even heavier and he pushed his ass out as much as he could. He dipped his body lower until his cock was almost resting on the mattress, though he kept some space between for he knew if he let his erection rest against anything at all he’d soon be rubbing it for friction and he did not want to start humping the mattress. He swallowed thickly and closed his eyes, trying to keep as much composure as he could as Frank began kissing and biting down the backs of his thighs, tugging on the fishnet of the stockings with his teeth.

Frank looked up through his lashes at Gerard as he sucked a mark onto the back of his thigh, able to see nothing but his soft backside in those ridiculous panties and he felt blood start to really pulse into his cock. He released Gerard’s flesh from between his teeth and stretched his body upwards, laying his hands on Gerard’s ass again.

“Just looking at you is getting me hard again.” He breathed huskily, smoothing his thumbs across the lace of the panties before slipping his fingers through the legs and pulling to drag the lace to one side. Gerard gasped and made a quiet choked sound as the fabric dragged against his cock, pulling it to the side before slipping past it and it sprang back to hang central again, a bead of cum dripping in a long string to the mattress. 

Now that the lace was to one side Frank went back to massaging his lover’s ass, feeling the soft globes fit against his palms as he kept one thumb hooked into the lace to keep it in place. He could have just slid the panties off, but he preferred seeing them like this, like they were both too wired to waste any time in removing underwear. 

“You drive me fucking wild Gee.” Frank groaned, biting down hard on one ass cheek before tugging them apart to reveal Gerard’s hole again. He took a moment to just look, his cock really pulsing now and his jeans were starting to feel uncomfortable again. He sighed in delight and leant forward, resting his cheek against Gerard’s ass for a moment, blowing hot air down the cleft between his cheeks and making the older man quiver more violently. 

“Mm… Nnghh…” Gerard squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth, trying his hardest not to beg for Frank to hurry. His erection felt like it weighed a ton it was so engorged and he knew he wasn’t going to last long at this rate. 

“Fuck… I love your ass.” Frank sighed, peppering kisses along the flesh. “Tell me how close you are.”

“Unn… Really… R – Really fucking close…” Gerard choked out, pre cum leaking constantly from his tip. Just the thought of what they were going to do was making him almost lose it and he was struggling to stop himself. “Fuck, you get me so hot Frankie.” He whimpered. He was pretty sure even if he did cum now he’d still be hard afterwards, but Frank wasn’t taking risks. 

Gerard felt him let go of one cheek and then start rummaging around beneath the bed, soon sliding out their box of toys. Gerard could tell what he was planning and he braced himself, wincing when Frank attached the nylon cock ring round the back of his balls and the base of his penis, tightening each section independently. Immediately Gerard’s cock felt even more engorged and his hips jerked forward on instinct, his chest feeling tight as he grew breathless. His cock twitched several times before he managed to settle down again, helped along by Frank’s soft kissing to his thighs. 

“O – Oh fuck…” Gerard groaned, his hands fisted into the sheets. He felt speechless, wanting to beg and yet unable to. He just hoped that Frank would be able to read the signs of his body and give him what he needed; of course he was not left disappointed. 

Frank could easily tell that things were growing intense, the air felt thick with tension and a shared electricity and he knew he needed to step things up. He moved closer to Gerard and pulled his cheeks apart again, wasting no time in leaning in and flicking the point of his tongue against his lovers puckered hole. He wasn’t surprised when Gerard’s hips bucked at first, but once he had braced himself he was able to start licking again as Gerard stayed still and just moaned loudly. 

Frank’s hands were firm as they kept Gerard spread open, his mouth pressed tight to his body as he licked and nipped against his hole. Gerard’s head was spinning as he pushed his ass back and clung to the sheets. He felt like his whole body was on fire and his chest was heaving with the force of his heavy breathing. No one could rim like Frank could and half the time he didn’t know how the younger man could even move his tongue in the way that he did.

Frank’s eyes were closed as he indulged in his lover, not at all put off by where he was licking. He and Gerard were both experienced and when they were getting ready for nights like these they both made sure to wash in all the intimate places. 

Gerard cried out as Frank pushed his tongue against him and lapped against his relaxing ring of muscle, Gerard soon unable to support his own body and his chest collapsed onto the bed. He clenched his teeth and then moaned again, starting to slowly gyrate his hips to rub his cock against the mattress, unable to resist but Frank leant back and slapped his ass sharply as a warning. 

“Get on your back.” He ordered, leaning back on his haunches and reaching into his jeans to pull his now fully erect cock out. He pumped it slowly as Gerard whimpered and weakly rolled onto his back, missing the friction on his own cock already. He looked at Frank through eyelashes sticky with tears that had leaked and mixed with his mascara. His lipstick was still smudged and he looked as if he had been fucked three times over already. 

Frank squeezed his erection hard to try and stem some of the blood flow and reduce his pleasure before he moved closer to the bed and grabbed Gerard’s legs. Gerard gripped the sheets and inhaled sharply as Frank pushed his legs up as he got to his own feet. He kept pushing until Gerard was practically bent in half, his knees around his ears. Frank then leant down and within seconds he had torn the lace underwear to pieces, throwing the ruined panties to the floor so that he could lean down and go back to his rimming without anything in the way. 

If Gerard was about to complain about his lace underwear being ruined he soon stopped when he felt Frank’s hot tongue against his ass again and he moaned lustily as he scratched at the sheets. Frank kept his hands on his thighs, keeping his legs pushed back and his ass in the air so he could suck and lick against his hole, driving Gerard wild until neither of them could contain themselves anymore. 

“Mmph…” Frank pulled back suddenly and without warning, releasing Gerard’s legs so that they fell back onto the bed as he stepped back. He said nothing as he walked round the bed to retrieve the lube from one of the drawers, yanking off his shirt as he did so. Gerard struggled to lean up on his elbows and look at him as he walked back to him, his jeans open and his erection pressed up against his stomach. Gerard felt positively light headed knowing that that body was all his to adore and he whimpered softly as his heart hammered. 

“Frank… Frankie…” He mewled, slumping back down as the younger man stepped out of his jeans and began to slicken up his cock. “Fuck… I… God, I need you so bad.”

“Mm, don’t worry Sugar… I’m about to really make you scream.” Frank purred, crawling naked up onto the bed. He dropped the lube to the side of Gerard and tugged the top of the dress down so that the fabric bunched around his stomach, exposing his cock and his nipples. Frank dipped down to suck and bite gently at the rosy nubs, lathing Gerard’s chest in attention for just a moment before he dipped his fingers into the lube and began to circle them around the older man’s entrance. 

“I… My shoes…” Gerard breathed, hardly able to think straight as the first finger dipped inside him. Frank usually stripped him right down by the time they started fucking, Gerard guessed because a part of Frank still wasn’t comfortable about fucking a man in drag but Frank only shook his head.

“Leave them on.” He whispered, his voice strained with need and Gerard’s heart missed a beat as he realised Frank was just as turned on as he was. It helped him to relax even more and soon three fingers were scissoring and stretching him open. He didn’t need much prep anymore, but Frank was always extra careful.

Once Frank was satisfied that Gerard was ready he withdrew his fingers and lifted Gerard’s legs again, letting his thighs rest on his biceps so that as he moved to lie atop the older man his legs came up with him. Gerard wriggled to get comfortable, breathing heavily as he gazed at Frank with shining eyes, feeling a surge of love for him as Frank used one hand to line his erection up with Gerard’s ass. 

“M’gonna fuck you now…” Frank smirked at him and Gerard groaned quietly, nodding. He squeezed his eyes shut as Frank began to push into him, moving slowly to ensure he didn’t hurt him. Gerard’s hands came up automatically to grip Frank’s shoulder blades as the younger man nudged forward, moving his hand off his cock once the head was through and he could easily slide in the rest of the way. 

Frank halted for a second, placing his hands either side of Gerard’s head to brace his weight, Gerard’s legs wide open and pressed back to his chest, giving Frank the perfect angle of penetration. As he gazed down at his lover then he felt nothing but love for him and he struggled to keep in character. 

Gerard cracked his eyes open halfway to look at Frank, smiling softly at him. He appreciated the fact that Frank wasn’t a naturally dominant lover and he was so grateful that Frank did this to help him indulge in his fantasies. He loved the man more than anything and he smiled as he leant up to tenderly press his lips to the younger mans. 

Frank was taken by surprise by the soft kiss and he sighed as he melted into it, just resting inside Gerard and feeling his tight heat around his erection. He was so in love with him it hurt and he groaned in quiet delight as he kissed the older man gently and slowly. 

Gerard smiled into the kiss and ran his hands tenderly over Frank’s back, just wanting him to know he loved him too and that he appreciated everything he did. When they broke apart they laid their foreheads together for a second, eyes closed and smiles on their faces. Frank now had a matching coat of red lipstick, but neither man noticed. 

Frank allowed himself a second to just slow the moment, but once he was ready he pulled his character back into place and smirked darkly as he pecked Gerard’s lips once more. 

“Okay… _Now_ I’m going to fuck you.” He purred, Gerard quivering at the husky promise and he nodded weakly as Frank leant back and looked down at him. Now that the tender moment was over Frank had just one goal, and that was to fuck Gerard just like he had promised him at the start. 

Gerard kept his eyes tight shut as Frank began to thrust his hips back and forth, taking it slow at first before building up steadily. Gerard gripped the sheets to brace himself, his body jolting as the thrusts became harder, faster, Frank starting to really put some power into it and soon the older man’s mouth was gaping open as he moaned and gasped and cried Frank’s name over and over. 

Frank soon had to close his own eyes as he worked his hips as fast he could, finding a rhythm and swinging into it as he pounded into Gerard. With his legs back and his ass raised as it was it was all too easy to move fast and yet still stay deep, Frank having to clench his teeth so he didn’t end up moaning like a whore. He wouldn’t be surprised if the entire street could hear Gerard, but he didn’t care either. He wanted the whole world to hear him, he wanted everyone to know how good they made each other feel.

Gerard’s nails dug into Frank’s back as he kept still and just focused on his breathing, his cock throbbing and aching as his climax fought to build in spite of the cock ring. He felt as though he could cum at any minute and yet Frank just continued fucking into him, and his pleasure continued to rise beyond the point it usually would. Gerard felt dizzy from the force and he scratched at Frank’s back as he lost all coherent thought. 

Frank managed to force an eye open to look down at his lover, his own orgasm approaching quickly. The rapid pace was making everything feel over sensitive, his body could hardly keep up with the pleasure that was sparking over his skin and tugging in his balls. He forced himself to hold on though, he needed Gerard to cum first. 

Gerard arched his back and flung his head back as Frank pounded into him, grinding against his prostate every few thrusts and causing pre cum to drip onto his stomach. They usually took the cock ring off in time for him to orgasm but he could tell that Frank had no intention of doing that this time. Every time Gerard felt as if he was about to cum it would somehow elude him and he moaned and whimpered, desperate for relief. Frank just continued to thrust hard into him, moving so quickly that Gerard could hardly keep up with the onslaught of sensation, by the time his orgasm tore through him he wasn’t even aware it was happening until the force of the pleasure had him screaming Frank’s name.

Once Gerard had started to cum Frank slowed down in his thrusting, panting harshly as his own head span. A sheen of sweat was making his skin shine and he thrust weakly into his lover just a few more times before halting inside him, pressed deep as he allowed his second orgasm of the night to grip him.

Gerard was still moaning breathlessly as rope after rope of cum shot over his chest and stomach. He couldn’t remember the last time he had cum so hard, in fact he didn’t think he ever had cum that hard before and by the time the last drop had been emptied he slumped into the bed, feeling boneless. 

Frank’s own climax didn’t last long thanks to it being his second. It still left him feeling utterly spent though as he leant forward to cup Gerard’s face in one hand and kiss him weakly. Gerard mewled and pouted his lips in response but it was all he could do. 

Frank kept inside his lover for as long as he could, pulling out slowly when he couldn’t keep upright any longer. Gerard whined and winced as he disappeared from inside him, cum running out of his hole and onto the sheets. Frank sighed and looked for a moment before weakly undoing the cock ring and tossing it to the floor as Gerard wriggled uncomfortably. 

No words were said as Frank collapsed beside his lover and pulled him into his arms. Gerard turned so that they were spooning, the only coherent thought in his mind that he didn’t want Frank to see all his smeared make up now that they were coming down from their orgasmic highs. He pressed back against Frank’s chest and sighed in content, his body still trembling as he closed his eyes and bowed his head. 

Frank closed his own eyes and let his lips rest against the back of Gerard’s neck. They lay like that for a good while, not moving or saying anything until they had got their breath back. When Frank finally moved again it was only to strip Gerard of his dress, stockings and heels so that he could pull him more comfortably into his arms. By that point Gerard was already sleeping, he stirred slightly as he was stripped but was soon snoring ever so quietly against Frank’s chest. 

Frank sighed and smirked to himself, idly stroking Gerard’s hair as he looked at his sleeping face. Even with all the ruined make up he still looked stunning, but Frank couldn’t help but think how he much preferred him without it. The cross dressing served to be a fun addition to their sex life but as Frank tugged the covers over them and kissed Gerard’s forehead he just couldn’t help but look forward to the next time they slowed everything down a bit and just made love slowly like they had their first night together.


End file.
